Facing the Past
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Peter knows the new kid, Callahan Dawson, because his older brother was a counselor. But Cal isn't what Peter remembered. And it has something to do with Cal's little brother's dissapearence...**Finished**
1. Default Chapter

Facing The Past, Chapter One  
  
**Don't worry, I'm not stopping "DENIAL" or "IN THE BEST INTEREST" but I'm gonna take a break from Denial for awhile, but I'll start back on it SOOn, I promise! Here's a summary and stuff you'll need for the story:)  
  
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Callahan Dawson carries a dark secret with him, involving the strange circumstances of his nine-year-old brother, Cameron. Peter figures that Cal's angry behavior is just part of the effects of withdrawl, both physically and socially. When he finds out, it may be to late to help Cal...And Cameron...  
  
New Characters: Just Cal.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
(Flashback, a year ago)  
  
Nine-year-old Cameron Thomas Dawson was riding his bike when he saw a strange figure talking to his older brother, Callahan, then fourteen. He heard an argument starting as a friendly disagreement then escalating to a full-fledged fight. "Damn you, Dawson! When are you going to give me my money?!" the figure screamed and Cameron heard a sharp slap as he saw Callahan try to defend himself. "I don't owe you money, Jack!" Cal screamed. Then he saw Cameron. "Cam, go NOW. Or I'll tell mom you're eavesdropping!"  
  
"But Cal, what's wrong?" Cameron demanded, his natural stubborness taking into play. "Nothing just go!" "Get out of here you little bitch," Jack snarled at Cameron. Cameron would've said something, but he was small for his age, barely sprouting at 4'7 and Jack was at least a foot and a half taller. So, he ran off wihtout a fight.  
  
(Back to the present time)  
  
Callahan slid down in the seat of his parents' minivan. His five-year-old brother, Christopher, and two-month-old brother, Christian, were in the middle seat, Chris babbling away. His parents were talking when his mom looked into the rearview mirror. "Cal, honey, you know why we're doing this, right?" she questioned her eldest. At glance, he looked much like his brothers. The sandy brown hair, the spareodic freckles, the fairness of his skin, even the fun, mischevious brown eyes. But there was something missing from the family, the nine-year-old brown haired boy, Cameron. Only no one knew where he was.  
  
There was also something missing about Callahan. Cal use to be so sweet, always willing to talk, but in the past year, he had failed ninth grade, and became extremely moody. "SUre, mom," was his answer to his mom's question.  
  
She just sighed and turned around. Soon CHristian started wailing so Cal turned on his walkman and his parents could hear the angry sounds of his "Freak on a Leash" CD. Before Cam's dissapearence, Cal would've never figured to even give a CD like that a chance. He was perfectly content with 80s, since that was what his parents listened to, and even an occasional country song.  
  
His mom sighed and asked Chris to give Christian a bottle. Soon they drove up Horizon's driveway. A man they guessed as the headmaster, Peter Scarbrow, and a pretty woman by his side, Sophie Becker, slowly approached the slowing van.  
  
Peter was, to say the least, a little confused by Callahan Dawson. His brother, Granger, had been a counselor during Peter's first few years at Horizon, when Cal was maybe six or seven and Cameron had been just a tiny baby, Christopher and CHristian not even imagined. Granger had bee much like Callahan before his downspiral-a sweet, caring kid that anyone could go to for advice.  
  
When Peter heard that Cameron was missing, six months ago, he had immidiately thought the worse-that this would be another Adam Walsh case, where little Cameron would be found, alright, but dead. Now, though, they had no evidence to believe that Cameron was murdered, much less kidnapped. Most police figured the kid ranaway.  
  
So when he found out that Callahan was going to be coming, he was confused. Granted, he hadn't seen the boy since Granger left about five years ago, but a kid couldn't change that much, or so he thought.  
  
Now he watched as his parents unloaded the remaining two children, and Mr. Dawson struggled to get Callahan to turn down his music and "get his ass out". Finally, Callahan managed to get out of the van. Peter didn't notice anything different right away, besides the bitter look on his face. his hair was still "perfect", and his eyes still kind of humorous.  
  
"Callahan," Peter greeted him. Cal managed a small smile and he even turned off his walkman completely. "Callahan, meet my wife, Sophie. SOphie, this is Granger Dawson's brother, Cal." 


	2. Chapter Two

Facing The Past--Chapter Two  
  
*Whoa thanks for all the reviews:)**  
  
Callahan slumped down in a chair as Peter routinely searched his stuff. He had already taken a physical, and Peter was surprised to find that he was clean. He had figured that drugs were part of Cal's new behavior. It even got on his nerves a little, because now he was back to square one. At least if Cal was taking durgs he'd hae a reason. Of course, he was happy he wasn't...  
  
He decided to get to the point before Auggie, his first-week buddy, showed up. "Cal, it's been awhile," he started, barely getting a nod from the angry-looking teen, "do you know why you're here?" He held his breath, in hopes that Cal would answer.  
  
Cal seemed hesitant at first, but then spoke up. Of course, to be expected, his voice was deeper, however it still shocked Peter because Peter didn't usually know the new kids like he did Cal. "My parents think there is something wrong," was his simple answer.  
  
"Well, is there?" Peter asked. Callahan shrugged. "Does it have something to do with Cameron?" Peter asked softly. Another shrug. Usually the routine didn't crack Peter's confidence. But knowing him, Peter realized, was sort of a conflict of interest.  
  
Peter didn't know the others when they ewre younger. He remembered when Cal had golden blonde hair, and his freckles were peppered way more than now. Auggie showed up. This was the first time that Auggie had been a buddy, for the girls it was usually Katherine, and with the boys usually Ezra.  
  
Auggie wasn't very happy about it, either, because his time with Jules had been interupted. However he wasn't going to be like Scott or David wuld probably be-rude for no reason, not to speak badly of his friends.  
  
Auggie walked in. "Hey, AUggie. How's it going?" Peter asked, referring to Aug's dyslexia that Jules and Kat were continuing to help him with. "It's good; I'm reading on a higher level now," he said proudly, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had a reading disorder in front of the newbie.  
  
"THat's good! Auggie, this is Callahan Dawson, the new student." Auggie nodded then asked, "Are you related to Granger?" Auggie hadn't been at Horizon when Granger was a counselor, but he had remembered Peter telling stories of the kid-friendly guy. Cal's response was a low growl, and Peter took it as that he did not like being compared to Granger.  
  
"Auggie, just show him around, show him the empty bunks. You know the drill," Peter explained. "Right. C'mon, Cal," Auggie said. Callahan rose slowly, grabbing his bags. "If you need to talk, Soph and me are always here," Peter whispered. Callahan just mumbled a "W'ever" and followed Auggie.  
  
**Soo...How do you like it? Please Review!** 


	3. Chapter Three

Facing the Past--Chapter Three  
  
**Please Review:) Merry christmas/happy holidays to everone. Oh yeah and if you didn't know, w'ever is what you say when you're to lazy ot tired or don't give a **** enough to say whatever. It's my word! haha**  
  
Callahan looked around, ignoring AUggie as he gave him the "Grand tour". It wasn't like he'd never seen the place before. Cal remembered when Granger would chase him around...  
  
But that was before, and he had to forget about the past. It wasn't going to help. Especially since Cameron...Damnit, Cal! He mumbled in his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Auggie asked as he noticed Cal had stopped and was looking pretty mad. "Yeah, fine," Cal quickly recovered himself. "Yeah sure. So, uh, where is everyone?" he asked. "Well..." Auggie thought. About this time, five, everyone was split in directions. "Kat and Jules will be doing their homework. David will be..Well, I don't exactly know. Scott and Shelby will be at the docks. Daisy will probably be next to Kat and Jules, but not doing her homework..Tarot cards I guess. And Ez will be wherever Daisy is. WIth David not far behind." Auggie explained.  
  
"Uh, right," Callahan said, nodding as if he udnerstand. He got confused between the S's and D's, the cards and the work. He wasn't ready for this. What he wanted was to go back home, cuddle in his bed, the room he had shared with Cameron. He wanted to feel the fluffy pillows and the warm blanket, to see Cameron's small figure again, laying peacefully under teh covers as he should be. He wanted to hear the Christian's wails for 'mama' or even 'Caaaaaaaaaa!' as in 'Cal'.  
  
But he had pushed that away. It was his fault..Oh, God, what he wouldn't do to get his brother back. Hell, he din't know if it was possible to get his brother back. As far as he knew, Cameron could've been dead the first day.  
  
But no evidence had been found yet, so it was presumed that the nine-year- old, carefree girl-magnet just simply walked off. Or fan off. After all, his olderbrother was rumored to be involved with drugs...It had to be true.  
  
"But it's not!" Callahan screamed with all his might, pushing the thought out of his head that Cameron had simply walked off, abadoning the family that needed him so much...Or that Cameron was dead. He couldn't bear it.  
  
He looked around at all the curious looks. Luckily, none of the Cliffhangers were around. "Yo, are you alright?" Auggie asked. Cal shook his head. "I want Cameron!" he screamed angrily, thinking that Auggie was his dad or somebody. Auggie was confused. "Dude, are you gay?" he asked. Cal, again, feverishly shook his head..."my baby brother...Cam-Cam...DAMN IT!" Callahan screamed,  
  
"CAL!" Auggie exclaimed, "chill," then they walked to the dorms silently. The only availible bed was next to Auggie's. Auggie sat down on his bed and watched as Callahan put his stuff away. "Um...Call, if you don't mind me asking..." he stated, trailing off. "Cameron was my brother," was all Auggie could hear him muffle..."No one knows where he is."  
  
"Well, did he runaway or somethin'?" "No, he was only nine."  
  
Then Auggie understood. 


	4. Chapter Four

Facing the Past, Chapter Four  
  
Auggie didn't talk to Callahan anymore. He just sat on the bed, watching him unpack. "Um..It's dinner...You remember where the cafeteria is?" Auggie asked. Cal didn't answer, so Auggie took that as a yes and left.  
  
Cal took out a picture of Cameron. Cam's blonde hair accented his freckles and he was grinning widely in the picture. He set it beside his bed and spoke quietly, "I'm gonna get you back, Cameron. I swear." then he got up and left for the cafeteria.  
  
Everyone was already there, so he got a tray and sat by David. "Hey, fresh meat!" David said happily. "You look famaliar. Are you Gran-" Callahan interupted him. "Yeah, I'm Granger's little brother. Yeah, Granger was a counselor. No, I don't know why I'm here. Yes, I'll stay out of your way." Cal mumbled. "Actually..." David tried to come up with something smart but couldn't. "Don't hurt yourself," Cal said.  
  
"What's your name you fu-" "Callahan. Were you about to cuss? Gee I'm justa kid." Cal said, pretending to be shocked. "How old are you?" David asked suspiciously. "Fifteen." "You're not a kid. Scott was your age when he came." Scott looked up. "I was sixteen you bonehead."  
  
Ezra had his camcorder. "So, Callahan, how is your day so far on our wonderful school?" He interviewed Cal. Cal raised an eyebrow and grinned. "See, it was just jolly. First I meet Auggie. Then I meet Mr. HotShot. I'm having a good ol' time around the campfire. Brady Bunch style." He answered.  
  
"You have one of these, too, don't you?" Ezra asked. Cal shook his head, "I mean I use to...But I haven't since..I haven't in awhile." "So why are you here?" Shelby asked. Cal shrugged, "my mother thought I was an at- risk youth. Plus I was getting in the way of a certain investigation."  
  
"Of what? Your brother?" Daisy asked. Cal snapped his head back to look at Daisy. "How the hell did you know?!" he demanded. "My tarot cards."  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "What Miss Freaky is trying to say is she tends to listen in on Sophie and Peter's conversations." Daisy eyed her. "Exactly."  
  
"Well we're gonna find my brother. I KNOW it." Cal said to no one in particuliar. "We have group in like five minutes," Jules observed. "Ya know, one day, we're going to get away with saying 'we didn't know what time it is', and you're NOT helping," SHelby snapped.  
  
Jules rolled her eyes and went to put her tray up. "You didn't even eat anything, is it that bad?" Scott asked. Cal eyed the "food" and shrugged. "Just not hungry, I guess," he answered. "Well you're not a toothpic so that singles out 2 problems..." Shelby mumbled under her breath.  
  
Everyone slowly rose up from the table and put their trays away. Callahan just followed them.  
  
When everyone had gotten situiated, Peter 'formally' introduced Cal to everyone. "For this group, I want you to say one thing that you regret the most."  
  
That was when Cal froze up... 


	5. Chapter Five

Facing the Past Chapter Five  
  
**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile**  
  
"Scott why don't you go first?" Peter suggested. Scott thought for a moment. "I regret ever getting close to my stepmom. Shel."   
  
She didn't have to think. "I regret leaving Jess. If I hadn't, he might've not touched her." Scott gripped her hand. "Good, Shelby." Peter said. "Daisy."   
  
"I regret not being there a hundred percent when my mom was sick. I don't regret hitting my dad again, though, that's for sure. Ezra."  
  
"Um, Dais, I think that was to much information Hmm...I regret ever snooping and learning about my parents. I would've been much happier not knowing it," Ezra admitted, not looking around, "but it's over with. Auggie."   
  
"I regret going with my brother to the gangs. Upsetted mom and papi'. Jules." Jules thought for a minute. "Do I have to Peter?" she whined. "Yes, Jules. This time you do."  
  
"I guess it's when I started getting obsessed with my weight because it basically ruined a few years of my life. Kat." Jules was red now, from embarassment. "That's good, Jules. Thank you." Peter asked.  
  
Kat thoiught. "When I couldn't save my sister. It hurt so much to see her go under and know I could've saved her...Callahan."  
  
Cal looked around, acting like he was thought. "I came home late from school. He wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but he never showed up. He's still gone..."   
  
He got up and ran outside, struggling to breathe. 


	6. Chapter Six

Facing the Past-Chapter Six  
  
**Whoa, I just realized how SHORT that last chapter was. I think I completely messed it up somehow, so I'm redoing Chapter Six and then I'll finish it up soon. PLEASE review.**  
  
Callahan stared into Peter's eyes. "Please Peter...I need to find him. Help me!" he begged. "I can't do this anymore. I can't...I can't just sit here, wondering what someone's doing to Cameron, or if he's dead. Do you know what it's like waking up in the night and looking over, just to see an empty bed? Mom hasn't made the bed, and I'm not allowed. I can't even sit on it. I guess they're scared that that'll mean that he's really gone, for good..."  
  
"No, Cal, I don't know how it feels. But I do know that yes, I will help you. Sophie will help you. Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, Auggie, Katherine and even Kat will help. You just have to let us." Peter said. Cal was quiet for a minute. "I think he's dead. I mean, how can a kid that's alive be missing for more than just a few months and no one's heard from him? It's impossible," Cal mumbled. "You can't think like that, Callahan. That won't help."  
  
Cal was quiet again. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?" Peter nodded, "Alright. Cal, he's fine. I feel it. Okay?" Cal just nodded and slowly walked off.  
  
**Later That Night**  
  
Callahan had woken up around midnight. He was the only one awake. He tossed and turned but couldn't get back to sleep, so he rose out of bed and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt over his shorts and wife beater.  
  
He stepped outside for some fresh air and sat on the stairs. He was looking towards the woods when he saw a small, blonde figure running along the woods and then into them, all the while the voice yelling "Lassen Sie mich allein! Hilfe! I besagt-kein!"  
  
Callahan leaped up. He knew who that voice was. He knew it all to well, although it seemed to have been fading for the past few months.  
  
"Stop!" Callahan screamed and started racing for the woods. The little boy stopped and stared in amazement. "Cal-" He was interupted when a big, burly figure grabbed him and the woods echoed with the scream.  
  
It was Callahan's little brother.  
  
The presumed dead Cameron. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Facing the PastChapter Seven  
  
**The story will be over by chapter ten or eleven. I'm trying to come up with ideas for my next story. I was thinking of another Kristin one but I wanna know if y'all are sick of them. If you are, would it be alright if I included her in my next story? Cuz ya know..Since i'm young, and so is Kristin it's easier to write about. Since I turned 14, I'll prolly make her 14 now instead of 12 or 13. SHe's kinda growing up wit me ^.^ oh yeah and if you're going straight to this chapter, please go back and re-read chapter 6 because I replaced it wiht a new, longer,ebtter version. I think ff.net messed it up.  
  
Oh yeah! Did you guys hear?! Higher Ground is coming back! I think it's just rerunning season one but that's still great and who knows-maybe season 2 will come around! It's suppose to eb starting in September on the TV Station WAM! which is part of hte STARZ! package. I have it, but you prolly have to order it unless you have all those satelitte packages.**  
  
Callahan ran to where he thought he saw the figure drag Cameron. He was so close now-he couldn't let whoever this bitch is get his brother away again.  
  
"Cameron! Scream if you hear me!" Callahan screamed as he ran deeper into the woods. He paused for a minute, partly because he needed to catch his breath and partly because he needed to hear in case Cam screamed.  
  
He soon heard it, the unmistakable, high-pitched scream of Cameron. However he could tell this wasn't because of Cal's command, but it was a scream of pain. He ran towards it, and soon saw a small cabin. It had been there for awhile, so Cal knew that Cameron and whoever had him couldn't have been here the whole time.  
  
Callahan looked into a small, rusting window and saw Cameron tied up and getting slapped and punched by some guy. It wasn't who Cal thought had taken him...It looked like his Uncle Ralph.  
  
"No! Uncle Ralph-stop!" Callahan yelled and ran into the small, wooden, rotting cabin. Ralph turned around and stopped hitting Cam. "What the hell are you doing here?! When your mom said you were sent to a school I figured some boarding school for one of their perfect, handsome children, not a nutty school!" Ralph sneered and winked.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Cal demanded angrily, "where has he been?" Ralph rolled his eyes. "I got bored and decided to kidnap one of my wonderful brother's kids," he sarcastically answered, "or..I'm sick of your perfect damn family. And everyone thinks my brother and his family is so wonderful. Ha...Bet they're not thinking the Dawson's are so perfect now. My brother was so irresponsible he lost one of his kids. Like a little dog!"  
  
Callahan stared in horror at Ralph. He had rarely seen him because his father and Ralph did not get along, at all. Ralph had had one daughter with a wife, but his wife has took her and fled after she found out that Ralph had abused her. Ever since, Ralph had eyed all of his siblings' kids, but especially his older brother's perfect family. "Four perfect sons. With one missing, though, everyone saw them fall apart. No one suspected the loner in the back row." Ralph mused.  
  
Cal couldn't believe how much Ralph had changed. He had gone from being just as handsome as Cal's father to a..slob. His beer billy spilled over his shorts and his usually clean-shaven face was rugged and hairy. His head covered in thick, brown and gray hairs. Cameron had also changed. His short, light brown/blondish hair was just below his ears-now shaggy,.  
  
Ralph grinned. It was an evil, calculating grin. "I didn't think that I'd be able to finish off TWO brothers. This is a bonus..I didn't think that you'd be here. I just brought my little prize up here because I didn't think anyone would be looking in Canada for the little runt. Damn, I was wrong."  
  
Then, he took out a .22 black calibur. "Say good-bye!" and he pulled the trigger.  
  
Just as Cal dropped, so did Ralph. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Facing the Past, Chapter Eight  
  
Cameron screamed as the blood of both Callahan and Ralph exploded onto him. "Cal!" he yelled, sobbing. Police quickly came into the room and felt for a pulse on Cal. "He's still alive. Take him out of the woods to the ambulance. Peter ran in and quickly untied Cameron, who, unconciously, gripped Peter's arm while police bent down and felt for Ralph's pulse. "He's gone," the officer announced. "Please help my brother! Help Cal!" Cameron wailed.  
  
The same officer who had checked for a pulse on the shot-down Ralph came over and took Cameron's hand, "We're going to call your parents now, Cameron. They've been looking for you." Peter slowly followed the officer and Cameron, stopping once to look behind as detectives took photographs of the crime scene.  
  
Peter saw Sophie, looking hysterical as people emerged and entered the woods. She saw Peter and ran to him, her eyes demanding an explanation. "It was their uncle. Ralph Dawson. He kidnapped Cameron. I guess Cal somehow saw them during the night..And ran after them, or Cal, or whoever. They were in a cabin but hadn't been here long, and Ralph didn't know that Callahan was here. When Cal got there, Cam was tied up. Just as I got there with the police, we saw Ralph taunting them with a gun and then heard the gun go off. Ralph had shot Cal. Just as Cal had fallen, the police shot Ralph. Ralph was killed instantly, but Cal is alive..I don't know what his condition. Considering the amount of blood he lost, I'm speculating it's very critical. God..I have to go to the hospital. The boys' family will probably be here soon, so I'd rather you stayed here." Peter squeezed her shoulders and hugged her before beginning his drive to the hospital.  
  
When he got there, he walked up to a nurse. "Yes?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She had thought it was going to be a quiet night in the ER, but a teeanger had been wheeled in with near fatal shot wounds. "Could you please tell me where Callahan Dawson is? He was just brought in here with gun wounds." Peter asked. "He's in the OR. A doctor will be out shortly to update you on his condition." Peter sighed and went to sit down.  
  
About half an hour later, Callahan's parents burst through the door, looking around frantically. "Peter! Where, how is he?" Mrs. Dawson demanded. She was gripping the hand of Christopher, who was crying, and Mr. Dawson held Christian in his arms. "I don't know..I mean, the receptionist just said that he was in the OR, and a doctor will be out soon, but it's been 30 minutes since I got here...Uh, how's Cameron?" Peter asked about the missing boy. "H-he's fine, as far as I know. Damn Ralph to hell..I, I can't believe he's had him for all this time. We thought it was one of Cal's drugged up friends...All this time, though. I mean, I don't think Ralph would ya know..Touch him, but I don't doubt that he's been physically abusing him the whole time," Mr. Dawnson said, balling his free hand into a fist. "We never suspected him," Mrs. Dawson added, "or else maybe...Maybe ya know, Cal would be okay and we would've had Cameron back a long time ago. He's not even seen Christian yet, and Chris doesn't remember him."  
  
"Where is he?" Peter asked. "The police took him, to get an official statement...And to hopefully find out if..um, anything happened. He said, 'mom, dad, go ahead and go to Cal. He's hurt, but I'm okay. I'll see the kids later.' He always thinks about everyone else, even now." Mrs. Dawnson said. Peter nodded. It was quiet for a minute but then Chris climbed into Peter's lap. "I'm surprised Chris isn't the one that was taken. He's so trusting it scares me. Once, just before Cameron was kidnapped, he walked right up to a stranger at a restraunt and sat next to them and started a conversation. Oh, not saying that he should fear you Peter it's just that I worry-" Mrs. Dawson said quickly. Peter laughed a little, "I get what you mean."  
  
Chris curled up into a fetal position and was soon asleep, as he had been before the Dawson's had been roused from the deep sleep to be told that, "Cameron's found, but Callahan's been shot."  
  
A doctor walked up and Peter almost jumped up but remembered the slumbering boy and carefully picked him up to where his head was lying on Peter's shoulder. "Mr. Dawnson, Mrs. Dawson, Peter," the doctor acknowledged. Everyone's heart stopped beating and they held their breath as they waited impatiently for the news of Cal's condition.  
  
"The bad news is...  
  
**Review please. Next one will prolly be the last chapter** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Facing the Past, Chapter Nine  
  
**This'll be the last chapter. My nrxt story (prolly a Kristin one, as I'm planning it) will hopefully have a chapter out soon**  
  
Peter looked at him expectantly. "Yes...?" he urged. THe doctor smiled. "The bad news is, he'll have to stay overnight. The bullet didn't hit an artery or anything. He'll be fine!" Mrs. and Mr. Dawson let out a cry in happiness and hugged eachother. "Can we see him?" Mr. Dawnson asked. "Sure," the doctor said. "I'll hold Christian," Petter offered. "Oh, thanks, Pater. I don't know what we would do without you..You've saved 3 of our boys," Mrs. Dawnson said and quickly walked off, leaving Peter shocked.  
  
He sat down and Chris stirred a little but stayed sleeping and soon, Christian was asleep on his other shoulder. After an hour, the Dawson's came back, smiling. "He looks great. I thought it'd be like on those TV movies and you'd walk in and not be able to recognize him with all the tubes, but he looks great..." Mrs. Dawnson said. Peter smiled back, "That's great..Um, I have to go. The Cliffhangers will probably be real worried about him and I didn't exactly clue in Sophie enough to tell them anything." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Mrs. Dawnson said and took Christopher as Mr Dawnson took Christian. Peter walked out.  
  
(A week later)  
  
Cal looked happier then he had in forever, Peter thought as Callahan beamed. He had an arm around Cameron as he loaded his bags in the family minivan. "For the first time in months, it's going to feel right, Peter! It's gonna be full!" he said excitedly. Peter grinned, "I know, kid. It feels good, huh?" Cal nodded happily.  
  
"Cameron! Come get in the car, baby," Mrs. Dawnson called. Cameron, whom looked almost identical to Cal, had cut some of his hair because it had grown long and shabby during the months he was missing. "Thanks, Peter. For helping Cal I mean." he said, grinning as he shook Peter's hand. "You helped Callahan, Cameron. It was the determination to find you that helped your brother," Peter said. Cameron shrugged. "I just have that lasting affect on everyone," he joked. Peter laughed and Cameron said his final good-bye before climbing into the minivan.  
  
"Well, this is it, Peter. I already said good-bye to all the Cliffhangers. Tell Kat I said bye, too, please. Bye, Peter and thanks for everything." Callahan said. "Hey, you keep in touch, Cal. And the next time I better see you here is for a visit!" he warned and Cal laughed, "or maybe a counselor, like Granger did. You never told me that Granger was a student here, first." Cal said accusingly. "Well, I figured that was for your parents." Cal went quiet for a minute and then said, "it was Uncle Ralph, wasn't it? Ralph hurt Granger, too." Peter nodded, "He beat up on him a lot. He never said that he sexually abused him, but with Ralph's history with his own kid who knows." Cal shook his head. "You should've told me. I always felt like a shadow to Granger."  
  
Peter nodded, "I should've told you when I first noticed that. But you hadn't been here for a whole day yet and I didn't want to lay a surprise like that down on you." "I guess," Cal said. "Well I have to go Peter. I'll keep in touch. Bye," and Cal shook Peter's hand.  
  
THe van drove off and Sophie walked up to him. "What do you think, Peter?" she asked. "About what?" he asked, turning around. "You know what. Whether he's ready to leave or not." Peter sighed. "I don't think that, emotionally, he was ready to leave, but I also think that catching up with his brother will help him in that healing. I think he's not ready because he's not ready to face what Ralph did to his brother. WHen I talked to him, Cal said he's so glad a family member took Cam, because they'd take care of him. He's in denial."  
  
"WEll you're right, Peter. Cal will do better at home then wondering about Cam here."  
  
Peter smiled at her and kissed her. "You're always right, baby."  
  
**That's the end. I hope it's better than some of my *cough* notorious horrible endings lol. Look out for my next story** 


End file.
